


[Podfic] Like Real People Do by Anon8771

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Podfic of anon8771’s great hurt/comfort story Like Real People Do"Fill for a prompt on the sin bin:"Hockey is a sport filled with horrifying and potentially life threatening injuries. (Multiple cases of SEVERED JUGULAR VEINS?!?!) Let's see your favorite couples unable to stay platonic in the face of something catastrophic and frightening."Based loosely on Zdeno Chara's hit on Max Pacioretty."





	[Podfic] Like Real People Do by Anon8771

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Real People Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769915) by [anon8771](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon8771/pseuds/anon8771). 



> Many thanks to Anon8771 for allowing me to podfic their works! This is going to be so much fun!

 

 **Title** : Like Real People Do

 **Author** : Anon8771

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : Teen

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Podfic of anon8771’s great hurt/comfort story Like Real People Do

Fill for a prompt on the sin bin:

"Hockey is a sport filled with horrifying and potentially life threatening injuries. (Multiple cases of SEVERED JUGULAR VEINS?!?!) Let's see your favorite couples unable to stay platonic in the face of something catastrophic and frightening."

Based loosely on Zdeno Chara's hit on Max Pacioretty.

 **Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4769915)

 **Length** 00:10:00

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d91ib1g274jhaeu/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Like+Real+People+Do+by+anon8771.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**

 

 


End file.
